shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Devilmanozzy
Hello and thank you for your help concerning SHMUP wiki! Actually I would appreciate a lot if you helped me to design a nice main page, I'm a very poor designer even if I can manage content of articles... Concerning games today I take care of ESP Galuda, Karous and Ikaruga. For every game I intend to follow the same template as the one I did to ESP Galuda. Thank you again! Sgn 12:15, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ooops Sorry for editing your page, I'm not very familiar with Wikia :-/ ? Glad to help. I have a question though. How far are you willing to go concerning the definition of a Shmup. For example, would you consider a game such as Knightmare for the MSX or The Adventures of Dino Riki for the NES a shmup? I'm not necessarily referring to something like Contra. GrandViper 06:28, 8 December 2008 (UTC) On another question concerning categories, should the category page also hold the information for it? For example, the Compile category not only holds the games under it but also holds information about the company. GrandViper 06:45, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Well, what I mean by the question is should the page be like Compile or like http://gradius.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Core This page under appearances and See Also where the various games are listed. GrandViper 06:56, 8 December 2008 (UTC) So it should look more like the Big Core page? GrandViper 07:37, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, when I'm done with the Zanac page, I'll readjust the Compile page. GrandViper 07:57, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Personally, I think we should play it by ear, so to speak. If it's closer to a shmup, then we'll put it as a shmup. GrandViper 03:56, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I'm still confused on the whole separate pages for the various game categories bit, it just seems too redundant for me... As for the pictures, I think your idea is good as it'll make organization and loading a little easier. GrandViper 07:05, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I mean something like this: http://shmup.wikia.com/wiki/Compile http://shmup.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Compile I just think that whole routine is redundant since they both have the games Compile made. GrandViper 18:01, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I just saw the Shmups thread concerning here... Holy Crap. What a bashing =( They were right about the copy and pasting stuff, I should have addressed that issue. GrandViper 22:34, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Well, I guess one of us should become the admin here, who is/was it BTW? GrandViper 23:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Sure, just tell me what I need to do. However, I won't be able to admin the Gradius Wiki then. Thanks. GrandViper 00:18, 19 January 2009 (UTC) It's done. Thanks! Now we wait... GrandViper 04:37, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Definitely. I just hope changing the name won't cause site issues. GrandViper 07:05, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your support. Well, first things first... The name is gonna be changed. We should also get the icon changed as well. Now I need to figure out how to change the title. Second, the copy/paste issue. If it cannot be resolved, put the following at the top: "This is a template/placeholder. Changes will be done ASAP." Personally, I prefer info gathered by one's personal experience, unfortunately I doubt between both of us we can do as much. When some of these are fixed, then we should reach out more. Speaking of that... you can tell the Shumps peoples if you want. Let's see how much help they will be. GrandViper 22:50, 20 January 2009 (UTC)